


Sweet Torture

by kipsi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Barry, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secretary au, Slow Burn, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Barry gets a job from a famous business as a secretary. He had no idea that the boss would be such a dick yet so gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be probably 3 chapters... because I couldn't finish all of this for the deadline. I got the first inspiration from a coldflash skype convo that happened already some time ago, but then also somewhat from the movie The Devil Wears Prada (I love it lol). Mostly this is just going to be a slow burn that eventually leads to smut etc. (that's why the rating is already M).
> 
> This has been beta-read by [Mockingbird_22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22)

It was his first day at work, and Barry was more than just nervous. He felt anxious and jittery, not really knowing how to keep his hands still even when he walked into the huge glass building and started to make his way to the front desk.

The place was enormous, strikingly clean and just _posh_. The staircase on the right looked like marble, and the statues and plants that were positioned with care gave the hall a sophisticated, museum-like feel. He still couldn't believe that he had gotten the job from _here_. It still felt like there had obviously been some kind of a mistake when he stopped in front of the desk and the woman behind it flashed him a smile.

Barry couldn't remember the last time when he had felt so out of place. He had tried to dress accordingly, not too nerd-y but also not too formal or over the top. He wondered if he had made the right decision with his current outfit as the woman looked at him for a moment before asking him what business he had in the building.

Barry flushed with embarrassment, having stood there in silence and probably looking like an idiot.

"Oh, uh sorry. I'm here to start as the new secretary...for Mr. Snart," he stammered, the woman's eyes widening a bit after hearing the name of his future boss. Barry hoped that it didn't mean anything, really. Like how his choice of a dark red dress shirt and black jeans were a bad idea. He really hoped that it wasn't the case.

"Barry Allen, right?" She asked instead, and he nodded, relieved when she requested to see his ID and clicked something on her computer.

"Floor 5, you can take the stairs or use the elevator. And a word of advice, don't go to Mr. Snart's office. If he wants to see you, he'll call you," the woman gave him a look as she handed his ID back to him.

Barry couldn't help but nod dumbly.

 

-

 

He had already a bad feeling about this job. He couldn't help it.

When he first stepped into Floor 5, exiting the elevator and seeing the empty desk, he felt chills traveling through his spine.

The desk assigned to him was normal, just like everything else in the room. Everything just as immaculate and in order as in the hall. Nothing seemed out of place or out of the ordinary that would've made his reaction well-founded. At least not until he saw the other employees' faces.

Everyone else in the room, sitting behind their own desks, looked pale and utterly _terrified_. Barry couldn't remember when he would've seen something like this before - probably never. The ones who were brave enough to glance at him looked at him with pity-filled eyes. Like he was something completely pathetic.

Barry swallowed against the uncomfortable feeling that started to gnaw inside of him and took the final steps to his desk, setting his bag on the floor next to the office chair and taking a seat, trying to relax.

His eyes strayed to the folder on his desk.

_TO THE NEWBIE_

Barry wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so. He felt awkward in the silent room of at least 10 other people, feeling their eyes now on him as he flipped the folder open.

_To the newbie secretary,_  
_Your job is to sit on this desk and answer the calls._  
_Do **not** leave this desk unless you're dying or the Boss tells you to._  
_Every mistake you make will affect you and your colleagues._  
_Follow these simple rules and there will be no trouble and you'll get your paycheck like everyone else._  
_L.S._

Barry stared at the first page in the folder, completely flabbergasted. It only figured that no one would actually welcome him here personally. _Of course_ he would have to figure everything out all by himself.

But still, this was just... a really bad first impression.

What the hell _was_ this place?

 

-

 

Leonard Snart looked through his calendar, stopping at today's marked date. He frowned, not having remembered that the new secretary would be starting _today_. Not that he really remembered any of his old ones either. They had all been awful at their job. It was only natural by now that he didn't remember or wasn't interested in them. He didn't have high hopes for this new one either.

He shouldn't have let Lisa pick them all, this new one included. They were all deemed to fail. Being without one would be way easier. Then again, he needed a secretary, he couldn't waste his time taking all the calls himself.

Sometimes he really loathed this job and this industry.

Sighing, Leonard rose up from his seat and stretched, feeling how tight his shoulders felt. He really didn't like this job. The only good thing was the fact that he was his own boss and got paid well. Got to keep Lisa close and safe.

And that reminded him, he had a call to make.

Flipping his personal phone open, he dialed the first number on his contact list, already exhausted at what was about to come of this phone conversation.

He made his way to the windows in his office and looked out to the city, hearing the beeps against his ear before a sweet voice brought him back to the present. Len rolled his eyes at his sister's ' _Hello, Mr. Cold_ ' greeting. It was getting old already.

"Lisa," he started then, ignoring her and getting straight to the business, "the new secretary-"

"Is such a cutie! Have you seen him already?" She squeed, Len wincing and pulling the phone away from his ear.

"I really hope that you didn't pick him just because of his looks, like the last one. I thought you're still dating him? Whatever his name was," Len grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Really, Lenny? Cisco is cute _and_ smart. You just scared him off with your usual cold treatment. Try to be a bit nicer to this newbie, he has one of the best résumés besides Cisco's that I've seen..."

But the problem was, he didn't exactly want to be that _nice_. Most of the time it made everyone too lax, not making progress and messing everything up. Thinking that if you just apologized it made everything better and it was alright to keep messing up.

He valued hard workers who knew what they were doing and gave results. Those who were able to finish work for the deadlines that they were given.

Len sighed.

"...Fine."

He could feel his sister smirking without seeing her when she told him that she had left the usual folder on the newbie's desk. Len wanted to roll his eyes again.

"Thought you said the idea's to be _nice_."

Lisa laughed.

"You can start that after he's been properly trained. He looks like an adorable puppy, have you seen his picture? You should just call him to your office, you know. Give him _the talk_."

This time Leonard did roll his eyes.

 

-

 

Barry spent the first half an hour loafing around, mostly reading the rest of the folder's contents and feeling awkward, sensing the others' eyes on him constantly. He wondered how long they were just going to stare at him before someone was brave enough to approach him. Or if he had to walk over to them and start a conversation himself instead.

Now that he recalled, he actually hadn't introducted himself to anyone before taking his seat. Shit. Then again, maybe they did know who he was? This floor had a smaller group of employees than the other ones, at least according to the folder he was still reading. Which piqued his interest and raised just more questions.

He would try asking about them later, preferably when his colleagues were in better talking terms with him.

Barry sighed and turned another page.

He was thankful that there were at least some kind of instructions about what all his work included. There was even a timetable. How had he not noticed it before? He frowned before his eyes scanned it, already feeling exhausted by it. No wonder this job had been available - the secretary was obviously a _servant_.

He was about to make some notes in the margin when the small round light on his desk turned suddenly on, a bright red light startling him out of his thoughts. He stared at it, confused, when he heard the hasty and low whispers of his before completely silent colleagues.

Barry raised his head from the folder and turned to look at the others who froze immediately when he blinked at them. What was wrong with them?? And what was this light?

Barry scratched the back of his neck before he decided, fuck it, and stood up from his desk.

"Anyone want to tell me what this light means?" He asked then, and everyone's eyes widened a fraction.

He stood in silence for what felt like forever, everyone's eyes on him and making him feel just downright uncomfortable, until one man from the back of the room stood up and flashed him an awkward smile.

"That's... the call light," he finally stated, and Barry's eyes fell back on the blinding red that blinked at him.

"You mean like, there's a waiting call on the line? Oh-" That made sense. It made the calls easier to take then, not missing them even if he was doing paperwork.

"No."

Barry frowned, shifting his gaze back to the man.

"It means that the boss wants to see you," the man explained, his words making everyone in the room shudder. Barry stared at him, not really knowing what to say.

Just how bad was this boss?? With reactions like these... Barry felt his stomach turning into knots.

"Why's everyone so... terrified?" He finally asked, seeing a couple of men turning paler after his question.

The man who still stood looked uncomfortable but obviously tried to make his expression sympathetic. "He doesn't call anyone into his office unless he wants to criticize, insult or fire them."

Well, shit.

But, he hadn't even done anything yet? Was it really going to be that bad? Barry hoped that everyone here was wrong.

"You should go already. The boss hates waiting."

Barry sucked in a breath and nodded his thanks to the man before he left his desk and started to make his way to Mr. Snart's office.

 

-

 

The mahogany door that greeted him and that had the sign ' _Leonard Snart_ ' was intimidating.

Barry was already sweating from the mere thought that he had already screwed up somehow and was going to get yelled at when he knocked on the door twice, his hand almost shaking.

He swallowed thickly when he heard a deep voice calling him in, his hand this time actually having a slight tremor when he took a hold of the door knob and let himself in, as silently as possible. He didn't want to disturb his boss more than he already might've.

The office he stepped into was breathtaking.

Barry had thought that the building's entrance hall was already beautiful, but it really didn't compare to Leonard Snart's own room, which screamed elegance and authority.

The walls were a deep shade of blue that was actually a very comforting color, Barry noticed, with a mahogany desk in front of him where his boss was sitting, several book selves full of books behind him.

Barry licked his dry lips nervously as his boss' eyes narrowed at him, scrutinized him.

And that was when Barry noticed his looks. He almost parted his lips in surprise as he took in Mr. Snart's features, his eyes vibrant and deep - like they were able to see right through him. His lips - a strict line but still looking so full. And damn, did he look good in that navy suit. Barry was brought back to the present when the man opened his mouth and addressed him.

"You're the new secretary, I presume?" The man lifted his brow at him, his expression changing and becoming even more stern, maybe even mocking. Barry blinked, having almost not noticed the change.

"Yeah," he replied then, "I'm, uh, Barry Allen."

His boss gave him a look. "I know."

He felt his cheeks starting to burn from embarrassment. Of course he would know who he was, he had hired him after all. God, he really knew how to make a fool of himself.

"Um. You wanted to see me?" He asked then, trying to move the conversation somewhere and hopefully get out and back to his desk soon-ish. The other's gaze made him feel extremely awkward and nervous.

His boss remained seated and silent for a moment, just looking at him and obviously wanting to make him squirm. Barry couldn't remember a time when he had felt as uncomfortable. Was this guy getting off from making everyone suffer like this? _Not_ an image he needed right now. Jesus.

Barry was about to ask another question and break the silence that was starting to get to him when Leonard Snart leaned back in his seat and _smirked_ at him.

"I hope you don't end up being a disappointment as well, _kid_ ," he said then and motioned for him to leave the room, like a parent would a child. Barry stared at him for a moment, feeling utterly mortified, before he made his way to the door.

His boss really seemed like such an asshole. Who addressed their employees like that?? But God, he was _hot_.

Barry cursed inwardly, reminding himself that this was his boss. And obviously intimidating, yes, and maybe even a scary one too, if his colleague's word could be trusted.

 

-

 

Lisa had been right about the new secretary. He was rather cute, like a small puppy looking for approval. It had been fun to make him squirm. And the way he held himself? Trying to appear confident even when Len could see the wariness and uncertainty in his eyes. That could be explained with his age.

He _was_ young, looked even younger than he actually was. Len had made sure to read his file before he had called him in. It would be a lie if he said that he hadn't been surprised. He certainly was. It wasn't everyday that he saw a twenty-six-year-old with such a good résumé.

Leonard pulled the folder from his drawer and dropped it back on his desk, eyeing it silently.

It hadn't been a lie when he said that he hoped that the kid wouldn't disappoint him. So many others had. But those other secretaries hadn't been quite as... bright ones. Minus Ramon, who had transferred to his sister's floor. Something that he still didn't approve of. Especially now that they were dating.

He would have to have another conversation with Ramon about his sister. And work. He didn't need any accidental mess-ups with the funds that Lisa was in charge of. Especially because of a petty romance. She had been given the job of a treasurer for a reason.

And what came to his new secretary, he had to keep an eye on him as well. Newbies always tended to be a handful.

 

-

 

The first day at work had been quite uneventful, and Barry was thankful for that. But he already had a bad feeling about his next day, since tomorrow was, according to his timetable, a busy day.

He would have to wake up early and do chores already on his way to work. He should've known that the secretary was going to be the boss' servant.

Barry let out a sigh as he finished his pasta and got up from the couch, making his way to his small kitchen so he could wash the dishes. The only good thing so far seemed to be that the place wasn't far away. So, hopefully, he wouldn't be late. Which he had been from his last job, many times, which had eventually led to him being fired.

His hands worked on their own, rinsing the plate and then wiping it dry as his thoughts drifted back to his boss. Which wasn't that nice because the guy was such a dick, and worst of all, gorgeous.

For some reason Barry just couldn't forget his eyes, so piercing and blue. Full of amusement when he'd made a fool of himself in front of him, his boss' eyes turning from cold and uncaring into a more vibrant and vivid shade of blue, just for a moment.

And the rest of him... Barry really had had no idea that his boss would be so good-looking. He was already sure that he was going to mess things up somehow-

His still soapy hands almost dropped the glass that he was rinsing when he heard his phone suddenly starting to ring, startling him out of his thoughts.

Barry released a sigh and put the glass away, drying his hands on the kitchen towel before making his way to his phone that was still on the sofa table where he had left it when he had come home. He was already worried that the one who called was someone from work, informing him about a mistake that he already had made, but when he glanced at the caller ID his anxiety melted immediately, a warmth starting to spread inside of him instead.

The familiar voice of Iris greeting him made him smile instantly. Until she asked him about his new job.

"C'mon, it can't be _that bad_ ," she laughed as he remained silent for longer than usual. "Barr? You there?" Her tone changed to concerned now.

Barry flopped onto the sofa and let out another sigh before replying: "Yeah, I am."

He pulled one of the pillows closer to him so he could hug it single-handedly. "The first day, or the whole job just wasn't what I had expected. Like, at all," he grumbled and heard Iris' hum.

"I thought you wanted the job?" She asked, and Barry let out a laugh.

"Who wouldn't want to work for the Legends Industries?"

Iris let out a gasp and Barry blinked. "You work for _The Legends Industries_?! The most well-known and lucrative company in Central City? I thought it was something like before, a smaller place near your neighborhood-"

"Well," Barry rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he couldn't quite stop, "the building _is_ in my neighborhood. And I wanted to give it a try. I mean, I had nothing to lose... and it seemed like a good, new start. But obviously it maybe wasn't."

He heard the confused sound Iris made. "What happened, then? To make you so disappointed?" She inquired, and even without seeing her Barry could imagine the face she was making. Her brows furrowed, her eyes shining with questions, waiting for answers.

Barry got up from the sofa and started to pace in his living room. "It's the boss, Iris! Everyone's afraid of him and he's such an ass! You should've seen my colleagues' faces when I stepped into the room. It was like I was the plague. And the boss is apparently even worse - oh God how am I going to face him tomorrow. He probably thinks that I'm a joke already."

Just thinking about tomorrow morning made Barry nervous, his whole being thrumming with nerves, his heart starting to beat faster and making him uncomfortable. He couldn't do this. Why had he thought that this job would be a good idea?

"Why would you think that?" Iris' voice brought him back to the present, his body relaxing a bit when hearing her calm tone. It made him feel better that he was able to speak to her, rant to someone after the day he'd had.

"Because he smirked at me, called me a kid and told me that he hopes that I'm not going to end up being another disappointment."

He could hear Iris' amusement about him being called a kid, but when he was about to comment on it, she beat him to it. "How old is your boss if you're a kid to him? Fifty?" She laughed, and Barry flushed with embarrassment.

"He's definitely not fifty," Barry started, but was interrupted again by her.

"Whatever you say, Barr," and he could hear the smile in her voice, "Next time you have time, come for a visit and I'll share some brownies with you. I got a new recipe from a friend and they're _super_ good."

Barry told her he'd be there. For the brownies.

She laughed and wished him luck with the boss and the job.

Barry felt a tad embarrassed when he returned to the kitchen after the phone call to finish the dishes.

 

\--

 

The next morning Barry woke up to three different alarm clocks, having been afraid that he wouldn't wake up to work on time otherwise.

He was startled out of his sleep by the sudden noise and almost fell out of his bed, hitting his head on the nightstand and letting out a yelp as he scrambled out of the bed. He had a bit over half an hour to get out of his house to do the chores that were mentioned in the folder yesterday.

He had written the instructions down, anxious that he would forget them, even though he usually had a pretty good memory. But he didn't want to take any chances. He had to show his colleagues and his new boss that he was the right man for this job.

So his morning was a blur.

He had to pack his breakfast that he didn't have the time to eat, and his lunch to take to the work, most of his time spent panicking in front of his wardrobe over what to wear for the work. He knew that he should've picked the clothes already yesterday night but he had just been so _tired_.

He knew better by now.

Locking his door, tossing his bag over his shoulder and making his way to the nearby coffee shop in the neighborhood he already cursed, pulling the small notebook from his jeans' pocket to look at the chores that he had to get done before getting to work.

It should've been a piece of cake, really, but somehow his morning just seemed to get worse as he tried to accomplish those.

 

\--

 

Leonard Snart walked towards his office, ignoring his employees who pretended to be hard at work so they wouldn't have to look at him as he passed their desks. The only brave one who had greeted him and changed the morning routine by doing so had been the new secretary, Barry Allen, whose eyes had widened a fraction when Len had smirked at him.

The kid really was something else.

Or so he thought until he stepped into his office and saw the bag that was placed on his desk. It wasn't the usual brand, but something cheaper. He didn't even have to look in to know that the coffee wasn't the one he drank every morning.

Leonard glared at the bag silently for a moment before he shrugged himself out of his coat, hanging it up and walking finally to his desk. He took a seat and arranged the stack of papers on his desk into a better order until he was satisfied with the tidiness. Lisa had obviously left them for him to look at. He'd do that later.

Right now he pressed the small black button on his desk and waited.

Counting the time, Len closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence of his office, the only sound a clock ticking on the opposite wall.

Six, seven, eight, nine.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

He didn't have to wait for long to hear the unsure knocking on his door. The kid was a fast learner at least. Good.

Len straightened his posture and tightened his tie before he called the other into his office, the door opening slowly, almost cautiously before he saw Barry Allen stepping into the room with wide eyes.

"Is something the matter, sir?" His voice sounded nervous, and Len noticed immediately how he started to fidget before him, not apparently knowing where he should keep his hands. He narrowed his eyes at him and the kid froze, averting his eyes.

"I expect you have some explaining to do," he said then, motioning to the bag on his desk, the secretary's eyes shifting to it as he bit his lower lip. Len tried to ignore the other's nervous habit and moved to lean back in his seat instead, waiting.

The kid seemed to sense his impatience and snapped his eyes back to his, looking just like Lisa had said - a lost puppy.

"The other place was so full already when I got there... the queue was so long I wouldn't have made it here before you if I had stayed to wait," he said as he scratched the back of his neck, "so I went to the other place".

Leonard lifted his brow at him. That was an awful excuse.

The other noticed his look and blushed in embarrassment. "I got you extra cupcakes though?"

Len remained silent and watched as the kid became even more flustered, his whole face changing color, which was really unfairly cute. "Ah, um- I'll get you the right coffee from now on, sir. Promise," he stammered then.

"Good."

 

\--

 

Barry had thought that his second day would already go better, but he had been _so wrong_. He felt still utterly embarrassed about the coffee incident even though that had been already many hours ago, as it was lunch break now. But he just couldn't help but feel mortified because he had made a fool of himself in front of his boss _again_.

He was about to pull the lunch that he had packed out of his bag when a pair of shoes appeared in front of his sight, startling him momentarily. He raised his head to see who it was, only to be surprised that it was the same man who had helped him yesterday.

"You want to go out to eat?" He smiled at him and motioned to the elevator. "There's a good place nearby, reasonably cheap too."

Barry shifted his eyes to his own bag for a moment before he shrugged and stood up from his seat, telling the other to show the way. The man looked somehow even more happy after hearing his response as they started to walk towards the elevator together.

 

\--

 

The place where the man led Barry was indeed close to The Legends Industries, a small but very comfy-looking diner whose owner seemed to recognize the other man immediately, smiling brightly at both of them.

Barry felt immediately that he liked the place.

"How's the day been so far, Eddie?" The woman asked and gave him a warm smile, the other returning the smile and looking a bit embarrassed. "The usual," he replied and turned to Barry then, suddenly looking distressed, like he had remembered something.

Barry blinked when he apologized.

"I'm so sorry, oh God, I forgot to introduce myself to you," he explained sheepishly, thrusting his hand out. "Eddie."

Barry shook hands with him and laughed nervously. "I kind of did the same thing when I started yesterday... so it's totally okay. I'm Barry."

Eddie gave him a bright grin and turned to the woman who was looking at them with an adoring smile. He ordered food for both of them, Barry letting him choose something good for him since evidently he was a regular.

As they were eating their lunch and talking about work, Eddie admitted, obviously a bit embarrassed, that the woman was his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this first part.
> 
> There's still many scenes I need to write and I'd appreciate people commenting and telling me to write more because it'd really help me finish this, mostly remember to write. I had almost forgotten this already as well... oops. :D
> 
> You can send me messages also at kipsiih.tumblr.com


End file.
